Jason's New Daughter?
by ThatOneRomanDaughterOfPluto
Summary: This was a drabble that I wrote bc I thought Jason could use a daughter. YES I KILLED OFF PIPER. I NEVER DID LIKE HER, SORRY! please RnR, This is my first posted story so expect more to come! -Rome (btw the cover image was made on a website called rinmaru games) ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN ( aka Uncle Rick, aka TROLL)
1. A New Home?

_**End's POV**_

* * *

Lyacon rakes his claws across my stomach, I inhale sharply at the pain "What's Wrong Girl? the sting too much for ya?" he taunts, dragging his claws down my arm, sinking his claws deeper this time, I Run, trying to get away, My Long pitch Black hair Falls in my Face as I shadow Travel, barely making it out alive, barely making it out alive, trying to get somewhere Safe, _he's gone..._ i think appearing in front of a greek style building, barely able to stand as the Door Opens, _just my luck..._ a blonde boy, about 22 years old,walks out, as he shuts the door, and I collapse, not able to stand anymore "Whoah there!" he catches me, "Hey, Don't Black out on me." he Urges, "Will! Emergency!" I hear as my vision blurs "What's Wrong Jason?" i groan in pain "oh gods Jason.. where did you find her?" Will Asks "She Collapsed in front of my cabin" I try to Move, but can't due to Pain "Don't Move Miss" Will, now Next to me, Says "Jason, Kneel down, And Don't let her go, what i'm gonna do is gonna make her try to escape" I feel Two hands Examine the Wound on my Stomach, I Squirm away at the Sudden touch, but i'm held in place by a Hand on my Shoulder "G-Get Off me!" I Say, Weakly, as i Feel a Needle Poke my Arm, and I'm Shushed as I fall asleep

* * *

 _ **Jason's POV**_

* * *

As Will Pulls the Needle out from her thin, Pale arm, she Relaxes in mine "the Wound is bad... Let's get her to the Infirmary" Will Says, a Hint of Worry in his Eyes "She's Gonna be Ok right?" I say while we're walking, I don't know why, but i Care, Seeing a Girl who is just like Nico, the same Black hair, the Same Flinch to the Touch, But her eyes.. One of her eyes is onyx, like Nico's, but the other is Light blue, like the Sky, "I can't Say Jason.." Will responds, opening the Door to the infirmary, He points to a Bed "Put her down there, And Go Get Nico, Percy, and Annabeth" I set her down as Gently as i can and, then I Run to the Athena Cabin, which is closest, hidden next to the Big House and the Infirmary, and Knock "Annabeth!" i yell "what Jase?" she Asks, "Will Needs you, In the Infirmary, and Could you get there.. quick." "is it Seaweed brain?" she asks "no. new camper" I say as I'm jogging off to Percy's cabin, which is down by the lake "Percy!" "Yeah?" "Infirmary NOW."

he sees the Blood on my Hands "oh gods is it Annie?" "no, Will needs you.. New Camper." he nods and Runs off, I Jog to Nico's Cabin Next Door, which is A dark Building, With a Skull hanging over the Door "Nico!" I yell "What Jason?" "new Camper… Might me a Kid of the Big 3.." "What? Another broken oath?" i drag him to the infirmary, where Will, Percy, Annabeth, and the passed out girl are waiting "Bianc- Who is she?" Nico asks staring at her, She starts to stir, slowly, but she's awake, "t-three questions, W-Who are y-you? W-Where a-am I? and w-why a-am i here?" I was stunned. Her voice had a weak southern drawl to it. Will was the first to recover from the shock "I'm Will, this is Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Jason. You're in the Camp Half-Blood Infirmary, and you collapsed in front of Jason's Cabin" he stated flatly. "N-NO MORE M-MONSTERS!" She freaked out, trying to get up, "Hey! don't get up!" Percy and I tried to pin her... But her eyes flared up gold, then Will plunged another syringe into her arm. Filed with sedatives "She's... N-No.." Percy stuttered "she's going to be fine" Annabeth said, trying to calm her husband down, Percy stared at her, his hand in his pocket, "Seaweed brain" Annabeth shook him "Perseus! Jackson!" "Annie... it's.. its.. K-... Him.." "no Percy, it's not, it's ok, He Died with Luke" Percy Just nods.

* * *

 _ **Will's POV**_

* * *

I watch as Annabeth drags Percy out of the infirmary. With Nico following them, oh Schist... she's in bad shape.. "Jason," I start off "Yeah?" He responds, one hand protectively on her shoulder "go grab me some thread from the cabinet on the left, then go IM Liana, and tell her to Get Allison and Sophia ok?" he nods and walks over, grabbing the needle and thread, then Starts an IM. "Liana," "Yeah Jase?" "New Camper. I need you to Get Ally, and Sophia, ok?" "I can do that" She nods, her Light grey eyes startling on her tan skin "be there in… 10 min Ok Jase?" He just nods and disconnects the IM. As he hands me the thread, The small girl, opens her mismatched eyes "S-Stay away from me" she says as I move closer "I'm not gonna hurt you" "T-That's what a monster w-would say." "How about I prove it?" I grab a small scalpel from the table nearby, and cut the palm of my, it'll heal with a swig of nectar, but I do this to get her trust "I-Is he….?" "he's like me, now, what's your name, and how old are you?" "End…. and I'm… Seven.." She answers eyeing Jason as he comes closer to her "Hi End" he starts off carefully, trying not to scare her, "Jason, keep her focused on you while I stitch up these nasty wounds" as i'm working, I see Jason making sparks come off his fingers to keep her focused on him, and not on me Stitching her up "Will?" I hear Liana's Voice in the Hall "In here Liana" I call out to her, and then Liana, Allison and Sophia's heads peek in "is this the new Camper?" Allison asks and I nod, As End looks over and jumps "W-Who are they?" Her eyes flicker gold for a second "End, they're fine" Jason Assures her, and I tie off End's stitches then, wrap her arm up "Jason, help her sit up so i can wrap her stomach wound" he nods, gently taking End's arm "C'mon End, just sit up slowly" he urges, Looking at her like a father would look at his child, a mixture of worry and love for the small, frail girl "J-Jason it hurts…" She Looks at him, clearly in pain "End, Will's just gonna wrap up your stomach, then we'll move you to a better room ok?" Jason reassures her "o-okay.." Jason helps her sit up, and I wrap her stomach... she's so thin.. and scared.. What did she go through? She's only seven.. "Jason, can you pick her up and fly her to your cabin? She seems to trust you the most," he nods "Hey End, wanna go get in a nice warm bed?" Jason asks Her, and she nods slightly "Y-Yeah.." he picks her up and she buries her head in his chest, then Jason slowly flies out the infirmary door "ok.. Liana and, Allison, grab me food for each of us, a baggie of ambrosia, and a canteen of nectar, then Sophia, I need you to go get her some clothes, Preferably light colors, and no patterns, so if she starts to bleed we'll know, then meet me in cabin one" I run after Jason, who Just landed

* * *

End's POV

* * *

"J-Jason?" I look down at the grass beneath us "Yeah End?" "I-I don't wanna run anymore… A-Am I safe now?" Jason nods "you're safe now, End." He lands on the the steps of the same building I appeared in front of "Jason!" I hear Will as he runs up to us. "hey Will, can you get the door?, and pull the covers back on my bed?" Will nods, opening the door, then walking over to the bed in the corner, and lifts the covers "ok End you ready to be set down?" "Y-Yeah I a-am.." Jason gently lays me down on the bed, then covers me, "you ok?" I nod, and then as soon as i laid my head down, sleep overcame me

* * *

Jason's POV

* * *

"Jason… you seem to care for her a lot, in a fatherly way" "I do Will… she's so.. Broken, like Nico is- was before you helped him discover that ten-year-old boy who laughed, and smiled" "I wonder what happened?.. She shouldn't be so scared of us" Will ponders as I watch her sleep, every breath she takes, seems like she's afraid to take it. "Will… You need some sleep. Head to the Apollo Cabin and I'll come and get you in the morning ok?" Will nods. "You sure Jason?" "Yeah, I'll be fine" He nods and walks out, leaving me with the sleeping End, "What am I gonna do with you, End…." I mutter under my breath, and make Sure she's tucked in Nice and Warm, then Walk over to Thalia's Old Bunk, and Lie Down, "Goodnight End," i whisper as i Fall Asleep

The Next Morning:

I awake to a Scream,"End?" I get up, Banging my head on Thalia's Small bunk, "K-K-Keep Him away!" End's hidden under the Covers, Shaking, "End… Shhhh it's ok, It's me, Jason, You're fine" she Sits up, and the covers no longer over her head "Momma.. Step-daddy…" "End they're not here"

"T-they're not?" "no, you're fine" I sit down next to her, and then hear a knock, Liana, Ally and Sophia walk in, Liana has a Baggie of ambrosia and a Canteen of Nectar, Ally balancing 5 Plates of food, and Sophia with an armful of Clothing, End Shrinks away from them "H-H-H-Hi…." she manages to stutter out "End, Meet Sophia, Ally, and Liana" At the Mention of each of their names, they Each Said Hello in their own unique Way "How's Life " "Hey!" " 'Sup" Allison sets the food down on the bedside table, "Hey End…" Liana starts off, her Startling Light Grey eyes odly soothing to End "W-What's that" End Pointed to the baggie "Magical wafers that make you heal faster End, wanna try one?" "I-I do.." Liana gets a Little Square out and Hands it to end "Just take a bite" End Takes a hesitant bite then smiles "Yummy…" Sophia pulls out a light blue shirt and a pair of Jeans "Jason, Turn and don't look until i say" I feel her charmspeak wash over me "ok.." I turn as sophia Dresses End "turn!" End looks Very uncomfortable in the light blue colored Shirt "C-Can I put on my old black one?" "no hun, you can't, Will said light colored things because of your wounds. He is so bossy, right?" says Sophia, then End giggles in response. "I heard that" Will remarks at the door. Sophia Laughs "of course you heard it, I knew you were there" will rolls his eyes and walks over to End, who is clearly uncomfortable in her clothes "How ya feelin End?" he smiles "Pretty good…. i really don't like this shirt" "well you gotta wear it until your wounds get better," End looks at me, and i offer her a smile, "so, End where ya from?" Liana asks, sitting down next to End "South Alabama…" "... you are? you traveled all this way alone?" End nods "Momma found out I wasn't step-daddys child… and started.. beatin on me…. sayin' I wasnt her daughter either.. that I didn't belong with them.. so.. I ran…. some man who called himself the alpha wolf was chasin' me…" she has nobody… well… nobody who wants her…. a tear traces Her cheek and Liana wipes it away "shhh it's ok End, nobody can hurt you here" End starts to get up, and i rush over to her and kneel down "don't get up End," she wraps her arms around me and starts crying in my shoulder, I slip my hand under her shirt and rub shapes in the small of her back, a trick I use when Nico is having a panic attack, "I don't wanna go back.. please don't send me back…." she manages to say through her tears "you wont" i see Ally smiling, Sophia holding back tears of joy and sadness, and Liana with a look of pure happiness on her face, Liana gives Ally and Sophia the Get lost face and they leave, smiling, i get up and Sit down on the bed, End still crying in my arms, "T-Thank you…" End whispers in my ear, and I keep rubbing shapes in her back, Will walks over to Thalia's bunk and lies down, mouthing "Taking a Nap, wake me later," to Liana and I. Liana lies across the foot of the bed, and starts drawing on her arm, I feel End settle, and stops crying a bit, to soothe her, I started singing the song my Mom always sung to me as a child, "shush little child, your daddy loves you, he's just busy, you, will know who he is soon, shush child shush, stop your tears, and think of who he might be, blue eyes, Blonde hair, and a crown on his head, shush child shush, Daddy loves you so very much" she started relaxing, and Liana smiled at me and mouthed "you're her daddy now Jason"

3 hours later:

Will shakes me gently, "Jason.. wake up.." i open my eyes and End is still in my arms, sound asleep "yeah Will?" I lower my voice "Percy and Annabeth are here to check up on her" "being them in" Will walks to the door and they both walk in "how is she Jason?" Annabeth asks me "she's pretty good.." I pick her up gently and set her next to me, her black hair is in her face, "she was beaten as a young girl, so she's terrified to go back" i continue, But Percy walks over to her and a tear traces his cheek "why do the little ones always have to be beaten or hurt Annie… WHY?" he stares at her, "I have no idea Seaweedbrain….." Annabeth was shunned at seven too.. but she had Luke and Thalia to travel with… "wait.. Annabeth.. you had an experience like this when you were her age.. right?" Annabeth nods "yeah.. my dad and Step-Mom abused me" Percy brushes the hair out of End's face "she's too young to be like this, she's like Nico.. in a lot of ways.. could she be one of us? a Child of the big three?" "I think she is Perce.. i have no idea if she is.. or isn't" a symbol blazed to life above her, the symbol of Pluto.. but then it faded into an Eagle…. "well.. she IS like us Jace.. but why did her symbol change?" Percy looks at Annabeth for answers "Because I claimed her as my daughter Perce, I'm a son of jupiter, hence the eagle, but her REAL dad is Pluto" "oh…. ok then.." Annabeth held in laughter "you were hoping she was a second gen weren't you Seaweedbrain?" Percy smiles shyly and nods "yeah i kinda was" "well, she isn't, and she's Roman, i think" End Starts to Stir, and Her eyes flash gold for a millisecond "W-Why is he here? S-Step Dad... W-Why is he here Jason? WHY?" a Skeletal hand Reaches through the floor and End Screams "GET. HIM!" the Skeleton Crawls up and attacks Percy "End, Calm down" I try to calm her, but she's Freaked out "Those.. Green eyes Haunt me Jason…" her mismatched eyes are Full of Fear "End, I'm not your Step-Dad, I'm Jason's Friend, Percy Jackson" she calms down a bit, and her stomach Bandage is Covered in blood "hey End, lemme change Your bandage, but i'm gonna need Percy's help ok?" she nods and tries to sit up, so i help her "it hurts…." she whimpers as i unwrap her bandage and percy helps me change it "you ok?" she looks at me and settles in "yeah…" Percy sits down and puts a hand on her shoulder "Jason will take great care of you, ok?" End Nods as Annabeth kisses Percy "Hey End, I'm Annabeth, Jason's a Great person, and, He's your new Daddy. Ok?" End smiles and looks at me, as the Skeleton Dissipates behind her, a boy from the Artemis cabin…. Yes Artemis broke her oath, Comes running in, "Jason! Chiron wants to see you!" his silvery blonde hair Falls in his face "alright Mason, I'll bring End in a bit" he nods and books it back to the Big house, "Hey End, wanna go meet Chiron?" she nods and I pick her up, Percy, Annabeth, and Will following close behind.

At the big house:

We arrive at the big house

I walk up the stairs, and Will gets the door, due to me holding a small child, "Whoah… this place is Huge!" End stares at the large first room in the big house with wide eyes "Erin, Wen, Anniebell, Perry, and John," Mr. D Greets us as he walks out "My Name is End! NOT Erin!" Mr. D turns around, his eyes Glowing with anger "Don't push me child" "I am Sure Mr. D is Going to be nice to our Newest Camper," Chiron Enters the Room, and Mr. D glares at End and leaves Seymour, the stuffed leopard to watch End warily, "Chiron! Chiron!" Mason runs in, "I sorta Kinda Yelled at Thalia…" "MASON!" Thalia Storms in, and End Jumps, Burying her head in my shoulder "You Little! Wait until Artemis Hears about this!" Thalia Screams "Momma Won't get upset at me!" Mason yells back, his silvery-blue eyes glowing a bit "Yeah Well She Will When she finds out what YOU. SAID. TO. ME!" "well you ARE a Faded Lightning Bolt! Thalia Your prime was in the Second Titan War!" Thalia Growls and Chiron Holds her back "Thalia, he's a Child, allow him this" "Fine. THIS. time. Next time," she Drags one finger across her neck and storms out, And I realize that Thalia's Screaming, triggered End's Abuse Flashbacks, and she's sobbing in my arms, "Shh End… Shh, you're okay, they aren't here" I run my hand up and down her back, but she flinches away, Will steps forward to take her, but i back away With a Determined look on my face, Ever since Piper…. No… Not going there… End is my Second Chance. MY purpose in life. Leo had to kill Gaea, Percy Saved Annabeth, Annabeth got the Athena Parthenos, Hazel Got back at Gaea by helping Leo.. Frank Got his girl, and Piper… she… Well Piper Died For a Good Cause…. But I never had a Cause….A reason...sure i Helped… but…. End is my Cause to be A Hero "Jason.. Just let me calm her" "No Will. Piper Quia mortua est mors mihi est ratio est. Im patris sui. Discedite nunc" I slip into latin, and Chiron smiles, clearly proud of the 'Kid who should've been Dead' "Hey, Jase, how about me, you, and End take a walk?" "sure Perce, lemme find out what Chiron wants from me first" I walk over and Chiron starts off "Her mother Contacted me. Saying she wants her youngest Daughter back, she's one of three, Triplets, should i Send Annabeth, Nico, and Connor to fetch them? Or should I-" "Send them. Don't Ask. Take. they abused End. No Idea what they'll do to her sisters. And Send Nico, Cecil, Will and Lou Ellen" he nods and I walk out with Percy

Once on the CHB beach:

"Jason? What do I call you...?" End asks, sitting on my left knee, as Percy Tries his best to Comb and Pull her Long, Unkept hair back "End, you Call Jason, Daddy" Percy Chimes in before I can Say That Exact Sentence "Okay Uncle Per-Cy-Cy" Yeah, I know it's Stupid, but it's Cute, And Uncle Per-Cy-Cy Likes his new name "End, What's this?!" Percy sees a HUGE black-And-blue Bruise on her neck, And it's Swollen Pretty bad "Mama did that...With a Baseball bat…" "okay…. umm…..Who's good at healing besides Will that We trust…. Coach!" I pick up End, who has a Messy bun in her hair Courtesy of Percy, and Percy leads me to Coach Hedge And Mellie's Little Treehouse by the beach and I fly us three up and inside "Cupcakes! Why are you here? I'm no lo- who's the kid?" "This is End.. and We need you to heal Something" I hold End, who is Clutching my Camp Jupiter Shirt tightly He Nods "what is it?" "this Huge Bruise on her neck… From a Baseball Bat, her Moth- Abuser Did it to her." Percy's Eyes are Full of Protection as he Speaks, I guess He Sees a Bit of Annabeth in her, and he wants to keep her Safe, just like I See a bit of Piper in her personality "Yeah, Easy Fix" he walks over and Grabs a Bottle of thick looking Green Goop and applies a Thin layer on her bruise "all fixed. Now Cupcakes, i'll get back to my family now"Coach Shoves us out, clearly enjoying his new child I fly us down to the Poseidon Cabin. I set End on Percy's Bed, and Kiss her Forehead "Uncle Per-Cy-Cy?" "Yeah End?" "Why Is Your hair Black? Not blonde like Everyone Else's? Are you Nico's Brother?" Percy Laughs, because End has like, no filter at all "becase, my daddy, is Poseidon, not Hades like Nico, And The Reason Jason, Annabeth, and Will are Blonde is because their Parents are Blonde" Percy explains to her "oh…. Okay Uncle Per-Cy-Cy" I smile, "Daddy?" "yes End" "where's your Annabeth?" "Umm…..she…. Uh… Died…" End's Eyes Darken a Few Shades "oh…. So your Annabeth Died…. And Now You're Single?" "yes End" she smiles, and hugs me, but pulls back quickly the to pain "owie….." I pick her up again, and we walk back to my cabin, after waving Bye to Percy. where I set her down on my bed and tuck her in, and she instantly falls asleep, and I soon Join her, lying in Thalia's Bunk

4 hours later:

I awake to Screaming "Daddy….. Daddy… Please" End Chokes out between Sobs, I get up and Run to her "shh, My darling, shhh, you're okay" She opens her eyes and Buries herself in my chest, still crying, i rub circles into her back, and we stay there until she calms down enough to breathe normally. "Jason!" Mason Bangs on my door "Come in Mason" "Prophecy…" he breathes out, and im Silent "ok um… i'll be there in a few"

At the big house:

We walk in, And Rachel is Sitting next to Chiron, "guys….. This is Bad.. the prophecy is About Her" Rachel points to End "ok Rach, what is it?" Her eyes glow Green as she Recites it again

"As Long as the threat remains, Kronos' time will be the one to domain, The Camps Will Fall, The daughter must prevail, With help from the eight, A broken Oath Will be shown of might, And None but the Twins, Can help her win, With Athena's girls, And the Big Three's Boys, The Risen one, Will be the one, To make it Eight, Reborn with a Clean Slate, Till Death Does them Part." "Jason…. We know who the prophecy Specifies…. You, End, Liana, Annabeth, Percy, Bianca, Sophia, Allison, and Mason, you Nine MUST leave As soon as Possible, if Kronos is back-" End's Eyes Change to Gold "No! W-We Can't! She's W-Wrong" End Stutters out, "End. Kronos is bad. He HAS to be Killed again" End looks to the picture of Luke on the Wall, Because Chiron keeps a Wall of his Fallen Students "He… he Wanted me to be Happy…." "Darling, Luke Isn't Alive" "But he Protected Me Daddy! Lukie Kept me From Dying…. He Begged and Begged with Hades to keep me live… He Begged!" End is Shaking as her eyes return to normal "Luke Castellan protected you?" End nods… Crying "He Wasn't a Ghost Either! He Hades Let him be Alive again!" Just then, a Huge Crash Ensues outside, and none other than Luke Runs in the Door, panting and Rachel Says"he goes too. He knows Kronos Best" "Where's End. She has to be alive. I tried to hard to-" he spots her "End…" he walks over and Rests one hand on her cheek "Hi Lukie" Luke Smiles at her, him and End Share a Smile " you made it…..you always were my Feisty little Sister weren't you?" Luke looks about 17, 5 years younger than I am, "Hello Luke" I heard stories, and I Tighten my grip on End "I've heard about you from Annabeth" "ah, Annie, she's a Good kid" "She's Not a Kid Anymore. She's married" Luke's Eyes Sparkle "she'll always be a kid to me" Mason, Percy, Bianca, Ally Sophia and Liana, and Annabeth barge in, Annabeth asleep in Percy's Arms, Luke smiles and Percy blocks Annabeth's ears "You." he breathes out "Stay Away from her. Annie is NOT going to get hurt by you again. Neither will I" "Percy, i've changed, Kronos.. He. Corrupted me, i have a sister to care for," He Gestures to End "She can't Be YOUR sister" "Well she is. Hades Came Once to claim her For Death… I begged.. And kept her alive, until she could make it here, then i Came too" "Uncle Per-Cy-Cy?" "Yes End?" "why are you mad at Lukie?" "uh I'm not" Percy Shoots Luke a Death Glare "Darling, how about we go and Check up on your Wounds ok?" "Can Lukie come?" "Yes he can" "Lukie! C'mon!" End Smiles at Luke, Who has One Gold eye and One Blue one, Separated by the scar across his face


	2. A Quest Begins

_Luke's POV_

* * *

 ** _ **A few hours later, by the Ares Cabin:**_**

"You're Too weak to even Throw a Punch!" a Voice Rings out from behind the Ares Cabin "S-Stop! Please!" End's Voice Cries out "End…" I run to Rescue my little Sister and I find Clarisse's Son Beating up MY sister "You rely on Jason to keep you safe!" I see Him kick her in the Stomach And she Just Curls up, Taking it, like She did when she Was younger "Hey! Get away from her!" He Sees me and Runs off "Mom! I'm seeing Ghosts!" I run over and kneel down, End is Bleeding and Bruised, and She's Sobbing "I-I…. Lukie.. I-I couldn't Stop him… I let it happen… I froze up…." "shh, it's okay End" I pick her up "Jason! Percy! Somebody!" I yell, it's late, and A meeting is going on so I head to the Hermes Cabin- My Cabin, and Set her down one of the many beds "L-Luke?" I hear Connor's Voice behind me "yeah yeah, hello Con, where's Trav?" I ask my half-brother "at the meeting- oh my gods… is that… the new girl?" "Yeah. she's my sister" Connor gapes "S-She's Your Sister… Wait You Died… I WATCHED Your Funeral Pyre Burn Luke… I saw the Ashes Settle.." "I was allowed a Second Chance Con.. Just… Help me!"

End Is sobbing, I remember the beatings I got… those were nothing compared to hers "ok um.." Connor Grabs my old Med-pack i kept for Emergencies "you still have that? 6 years later?"he nods "Yeah.. i couldn't part with it" I smile "Lets Fix up End, then I am SO. killing Clarisse" we both laugh "Lukie…. I'm so s-sorry… I-I… I shoulda s-stopped him" a tear Traces her cheek "Shh, I know you couldn't stop it" Connor looks at me and mouths "What happened to her?" I mouth back "Beatings, worse than mine" He Blinks back tears "Lukie… it hurts" End's Crystal blue eye is Clouded with Tears, and I Blink back my own "I know, i know" Travis walks in "hey Connor the meeting's ove- Luke?" I nod and go back to Patching up End "Guys…. Go get Jason…. And Percy… NOW" they nod and Run out of the Room, while i Comfort my Sobbing sister "shh End, i know" Percy and Jason come running in "Daddy….. I-I couldn't stop him…" "we know Darling, we know"

She continues sobbing as Jason wraps his arms around her, Jason whom i just met, and already Trust him enough take care of End -one of the 3 lights of my life, my little End, Bolt and Emma- "hey, Jason, Can we talk?" i ask him, and he nods so we walk outside and talk "I presume you heard Stories about me?" He nods "Annabeth Describes you as a hero" i smile "She still thinks i'm a hero… well, i wasn't. I was Corrupt, Kronos Promised me Annabeth's love….. And Well he also promised me End's Well being…. gods i love that girl" "Me too Luke.. me too, she has sisters?" I nod "Bolt and Emma…. They weren't beaten AS bad…. But still quite badly" I sigh…. Remembering the giggling triplets, and the Shine in their eyes, i was seven…. nine years later, I'm fighting for custody of the other two, but, i'm still too young.. But Jason isn't…..

"Hey, jason?" he looks up "Yeah?" "would…. Would you be willing to adopt End, Bolt, And Emma?" "Your 16?" I nod "Yeah… I know. I look older…" "How about i adopt all four of you" Jason's smile is growing Wider by the second "You don't have to… I know you're only doing it to keep us four together" I tug my sleeves down, just to hide the Bruises and Scars from growing up, and the newer ones that i begged to take from End, because she's had _enough_ pain "look, If i wanted to keep you four together i'd only adopt Emma, End, and Bolt, and let you visit them often, but I WANT to repay you for keeping her alive" I smile "Thanks a lot Jason" He puts an arm around me, a fatherly gesture "Don't Sweat it Luke, You four are Graces now"

Percy comes out "Hey, End's Better, but she's still Pretty shaken up" he says "Mk. me and luke have some news for you guys" "ok Jase, Pleeease tell me, don't make me wait" He gives me puppy eyes "fine. I'm Adopting End, Emma, Bolt, And Luke" Percy smiles and then Frowns "does that mean Im Luke's Uncle now?" "Yes it Does Perce, and go tell Annabeth, Bianca, Mason, Ally, Sophia and Liana, that we're leaving in a bit to start the Quest….. And i know where to Start. The Wrecked _Princess Andromeda_ "

I back away, remembering what happened on that Ship…. Panic Sets in, "L-Lord Kronos Please… let me V-Visit her again" the memories Flood back, and i can't stop them "No. you need to FIND AND KILL PERCY JACKSON" "B-But.. End.. S-She needs me" A voice Shakes me out of my memories "Luke!" it's Jason calling me.. "Luke! Are you Okay?" his Eyes are full of concern, and I realize that I'm on the ground, and that he's kneeling over me "Y-yeah…" i stutter… "Just D-Don't Mention That S-Ship again… please" i look into his Crystal blue eyes, "we won't. Let's go grab End and the others, then Head out, Percy Knows where to go" I nod, and get up, walking in to see A Very Shaken up End "Lukie… Daddy…. If i W-Wanted I could of…"her eyes flash gold "stopped him… I-I'm Sorry" We walk over, and i Pick her up, because she can Barely move due to injuries "hey, Darling, You, Emma, and Bolt, and Luke are Going to be My Children, Officially, then Your Mother and Step-Daddy CAN'T get you anymore" Jason says and She Smiles and i run a hand Through her black hair "Ya hear that End? You get to Be With Ja-Daddy, and you get to stay with me too" I see her Eyes shimmer a Beautiful Swirl of blues in one eye, and various shades of black and grey in the other, and stay that way "So beautiful Travis" I hear Sobbing behind me, it's Connor and Travis, Those Softies "I know Connor! So Cute" they sniffle and Cry in each other's Shoulders "c'mon guys, we gotta head out. To the last known Location of the… Um.. Ship"

we all walk back to the big house, and are Greeted By the other members of the Quest "Ready to Go Guys?" Annie Asks, "Yeah. We are Annie" i Pipe up "okay. Who's Doing a Luke Impression again? Not Cool" "no Annie," I walk past Jason, and Percy, And Annie Sees me "L-Luke?" she Breathes out "Yeah" I smile, remembering the 7 year old who Fought a Cyclops with a Mallet, and had Bruises From her Father and Step-mother…. "You… You're Married now.. All grown up.." "lukie?" "yes End?" "Auntie Anna… you knew her?" "Yes i did, when she was your age" I boop her nose, Receiving a giggle "Yeah… H-He.. he did.." Annie smiles widely "you have a Sister…." I look down "Yeah.. I was FIghting For you and her in that war.." Jason Smiles at me "I'm glad to know you weren't Selfish Luke" "thanks Annie" "No problem Lucas" We walk to the van that has **_Delphi Strawberry Services_** Printed on the side, and Percy gets in the Front Seat, and starts Driving.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! The next chapter should be up next month or so! Btw the song that inspired this chapter is Superheroes by The Script -Rome


	3. We'll Get her Back!

_End's POV_

* * *

 _ **5 hours later:**_

The last thing I remember was a man grabbing me, and Jason screaming"Let her go!", then, Blackness. the hours go by as I force myself to sleep "Wake up!" I feel a Fist Collide with my Chest and Break 3 or 4 of my ribs "Please stop.." I beg, and Another Punch, "you think We'd EVER stop?" I hold back a sob, trying not to let Him win... i feel a Sharp pain and i Scream as he Snaps My left Ulna and Radius in half, and i Choke out the few words i can Manage "P-Pleas… 'top" and a laugh cuts through the pain as he re-opens the Gash in my stomach "Oh! A Pre-done Wound!" He laughs again and Digs his Fingers in and Curls them, I Scream again in agony and Try to Inch away, but he Punches me, Breaking my Jaw Rendering me unable to speak so i just Choke out sobs, and curl up into a ball, letting it hurt, Punch, by punch, Kick by Kick... A few more hours go by of Pain, and i hear a lighter Flick, and then heat Scorching my face, Burning it, I scream, and White Hot Pain Floods my Nerves "Akhlys!" "She fell asleep?" "Not Quite yet" a hand touches my forehead, and Nightmares Flicker across my vision, and I Scream again "She should sleep soon." the woman's Voice Snarls as I Fade into sleep, from pure Exhaustion and pain... and Fear

* * *

 _Jason's POV_

* * *

"We're Getting her Back!" I yell at the Rest of the Quest members "YOU. HEAR. ME?" they all nod "Jason, End can handle this okay?" Bianca, Whom i don't trust nor want to trust pipes up, I growl, and pull my sword out of the scabbard "try me Di'Angelo" "sure i'll try you, just later" "Jase, Calm Down, We Will Find her" Annabeth Grabs Both Sides of my Face "I don't Quite think so Miss Jackson" a Voice Growls and I Turn to see- Piper? "P-Pipes?" her lips Curl into a Smirk "Mister Grace, I see you Haven't Changed much" her once kaleidoscope Eyes are now Solid Gold. Luke's Eyes Change To gold also, but not like Pip- Kronos' But Gentler, and Way Stronger "Luke Castellan" Piper walks over and laughs in his Face "Your Darling sister is in Hell Luke. She is NOT coming back until I win against Mister Jackson" Her Gaze moves to Percy "Piper… You… You TRAITOR!" he Snaps and I hear a Metallic _Shink_ that can only be Riptide and He Lunges at her, And He hits her Arm with Riptide's hilt, and She Gasps "Percy…. P-Please" Piper's Voice is there for only a Second, But Percy is in a Blind Rage and he Swings at her, only to be met by Katoptris "Now Now, Mister Jackson, you have Gotten Better Haven't you?" "Shut the Hell Up" he Growls and I look away As I See Piper's lifeless Body Fall to the Ground, for the Second Time in the Year "T-Thank you… P-Percy" she Croaks as her Eyes lose all color "Pipes!" I Scream and I'm held back By Liana and Annabeth "Jason it's okay" Liana soothes me "Enough of this. We have to find End okay?" Luke waves a hand in front of my face, and I nod "guys there's a note in Piper's pocket" Allison points out, It has an Address Written on it..

 _End's Here: 10230 Nw 50th Ave, Building 6, 23159 Hyde Park, Vermont_ "guys.. We HAVE to go get her now" I look to the others and they all nod "Jase, Only Two will go, because the others Need to Track down whoever did this, because Kronos died Too Easily" Liana states, and I Nod

* * *

 _End's POV_

* * *

I hear Noise From outside and I Curl up on the bloody Floor, and Try not to move so I don't get beaten or burned.. Or get another bone broken, the door opens and I Start Shaking, "J-Jason…. Jason.. Oh my gods" I hear a Familiar Voice, I hear another Voice this time a Male Voice "Darling… Oh gods" I hear another male Voice "You can't get her Mister Grace" the male Voice growls and Steps on my left leg and I just Cry out in pain "Why do you want her!?" Daddy… Daddy Found me.. "We don't, but this DID Delay your Quest so we Got our win" He Disappears, leaving me, Daddy, and Auntie Liana alone Daddy Rushes over to me "End? Can you hear me?" I Try to speak, but I can't so I try and Nod "what did they do to you Darling" he Tries to move me, but he can't, Due to all my injuries, I open my eyes a little, and he sees how broken they are "My precious baby girl I am so, so sorry" he picks me up ever so slowly and I black out

* * *

 _Liana's POV_

* * *

End is Beaten and Bruised, Her left arm is broken, her jaw is bruised and Cut, Most likely broken, and her wounds from Lyacon are Re-opened and Bleeding and she can barely breathe Due to about 5 broken ribs, "Jason… what are we going to do?" I rest a hand on his shoulder, but pull back because I get shocked

"Liana.. We're going to get her fixed up" "I know that Jay, but HOW are we?" "I know of a way.." He Pulls out his phone and starts talking "Hello Thalia. Quick question, are you in the Burke, area? Because End Was Taken and uh.. Hurt really badly." I hear muffled yelling from the other end "You're Sending a Party to get us? Thanks Thalia" he hangs up and we walk outside and get in my old car that I hid In the woods by my old house and sit, waiting for the hunters to arrive

 _ **45 minutes later:**_

"shh I know darling" Jason mumbles until we can hear the hunters' wolves close by "Jay!" Thalia Sprints up to my Car and Sees End "my gods… PHOEBE!" a Ginger Runs up to us "Yes Lieutenant Grace?" "Take End here to the Medic Tent. Now" "Yes Lieutenant Grace" the ginger Hunter tries to take End from Jason, but He doesn't Allow it "Stay away" he growls "Jay, let Phoebe Take her" Thalia urges her Brother "No Thalia. She's My chance Not to be A Failure!" he Screams and gets out of the Car, walking to the medic's Tent, carrying End with him

* * *

 _Jason's POV_

* * *

I walk in the Medic Tent, Fuming with Anger "i know Darling, it hurts," i kiss her Forehead, as i Inject some Nectar mixed with unicorn draught into her Vein "Mister Grace" "What do YOU want" i turn around after End is Stable and I see Phoebe "to heal your daughter" she reaches for End's wrist but I growl and push her back "The only people allowed to touch my baby girl are me, Thalia, Liana and Artemis or Apollo, got it?" I say, growling out my words "y-yes mister Grace" Phoebe runs out of the rent "D.. D.."End tries to speak but I shush her "don't talk darling"

I start an Iris Message and Two black haired girls appear instead of Will "Hi!" The one with two black eyes says with a smirk, while the one with two crystal blue eyes watches me "Endie!" the black eyed girl yells "Boltie shush up" "No Emmie" "YES EMMIE" they start fighting and Will walks in view "Hey Jason" he looks exhausted "I assuming those are the other two children?" he nods "Bolt and Emma, compared to them Percy is _calm"_ "wow… so, I uh.. Need you to Say a Prayer to Your Dad…" "Why? If Percy 'accidentally' cut Luke again i can have Nico Shadow-Travel me over the-" "it's End.. she was Captured… and Tortured for 10 days straight" he looks at me "she cant take any more blood loss… okay I'll get my dad to wherever you are, what's the address?" "uhh.." I look at the note Piper had in her pocket and hold it up _End's Here: 10230 Nw 50th Ave, Building 6, 23159 Hyde Park, Vermont_ "copy this Will" he copies it "okay just uh.. Keep her stable" he waves his hand through the IM and then as I turn around, Apollo is standing there, along with Artemis "Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo" and i bow to them and, Artemis walks over next to me and smiles, not a Steely cold smile like Juno gives me, or man-hatingone, but proud, and almost sisterly, "Brother." she regards me, with the slightest hint of warmth in her voice,

"Lady Artemis, thank you for coming to help me" "my pleasure, young hero" Apollo walks up to End and she Pulls back, not recognizing him And she looks at me with a look of pure fear in her eyes and then she looks to Artemis, who walks over to her and kneels down "Hello little Hero" she Caresses End's Cheek and the young girl smiles weakly, "my brother Apollo is gonna heal you okay?" End nods because she can't speak, but she's still wary of Apollo, as he comes closer to her "child of Pluto?" he looks up at me, and i shake my head "no, grandchild of Zeus" "Jason, that's impossible she has very strong Pluto aura" He shoots me a confused look "she's pluto's daughter, but her family abandoned her, so now she's mine" a smile crosses the god's face "sweet isn't it sister, a male whom is good, not self centered like you think" Artemis scoffs "yes, because i've been watching over him, and he has my blessings brother" the last word she says with a smirk and Apollo goes back to trying to heal End, and she keeps her two-colored eyes trained on his blue ones, but when he reaches up to heal her broken jaw, she gets really skittish, and pulls her head back, to then look at him and close her eyes tightly

"it's okay Little Hero" Artemis assures, and End allows Apollo to heal her broken jaw, "T-Thank you… Apollo" she mumbles out "see Artemis, even th-" he gets cut off by Artemis "his pleasure Little hero" Artemis smiles back at me "Take Care of her Jason" "Wait!... Artemis?" Artemis looks over to End "Bianca is with us…. she's mean to Daddy" "she's not mean, just.. tough with Males" Artemis walks over and strokes Ends hair, "Be good young one" End nods and smiles "Yes Ma'am" her southern side comes out a bit, and I Smile, and Cover End's and my eyes as They Disappear in a flash.

 **A/N The next chapter won't be up for a while, as I Cannot Find any time to Write... but.. i'll try and Update before October uh... Byeeeeee - Rome**


End file.
